This invention relates to inhibiting flea-bite allergy by hyposensitizing the host. Allantoin has been found to influence the allergic response.
Allantoin has been used for many years for the treatment of dermatological affections. A summary of its emollient uses is contained in "Allantoin and Aluminum Derivatives in Dermatological Application", Lubowe, and Mecca, Drug and Cosmetic Industry, January 1959: 84, 1, page 36. Numerous patents exist relating to dermatological applications of allantoin and its derivatives.
The emollient properties of allantoin are non-specific. The biochemical basis for the anti-irritant, keratolytic and healing properties of allantoin is still unknown. The prior art fails to recognize any specific action against flea bite allergy.
It has also been known to administer flea extract to hosts sensitive to flea bite allergy in an effort to inhibit the allergic response. However, the allantoin contained in flea extract is complexed to high molecular weight protein carrier. It is the allantoin - protein complex which induces the immune response, so that the administration of flea extract fails to effectively inhibit the allergy.